1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new 4-alkoxy-3-pyrrolin-2-on-1-yl acetic acid alkyl esters and to processes for producing them.
2. Prior art
A process for production of cerebrally-active 4-hydroxy-2-oxo-pyrrolidin-1-yl acetamide is known from Pifferi et al., II Farmaco, Ed. Sc., (1977), 32, 602. However, a poor yield and costly initial products make said process economically unfeasible.